fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
La Elemagica
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Comedy, Horror, Supernatural, School, Friendship Seasons: More than 40 (only 4 are released in this wiki) Episodes: More than 2400 Concept The season trilogy consists of teenagers who have magical powers and abilities to save the evil universe. Each season has based on other common ideas and details and it have the most members have large groups, the representative, and their theme color have. The leaders are commonly red while the females are pink. Blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, cyan and orange are the most common colors. The current format is about the Magical Boys and Girls, who allows to transform into La Elemagica as they have collectible items (RainGems in Rainbow Rocks!, DreamCards in DreamTopia Come True, ASouls for Shaolin Sparkle and InvestiKeys for PuzzleMirage!), transformation devices and weapons, as the main connecting item is watch, which allows to gain abilities and wishes and for communication. Most of the main protagonists have currently more than 12 members, which they are in High School or Middle School itself. The lead characters are now aged 13-17, the outfit was school-like but it have more on warrior-like and it have pop and colorful theme. Seasons * La Elemagica: I ♥ Musicapolis (stylized as I Love/Heart Musicapolis) - First season of La Elemagica era. The concept is about the seven teenagers who have a passion of music to save the modern world of Musicapolis against The Silent Town. Three teenage boys are lived from the countryside town Shequel to a modern city Musicapolis after they are only popularity by their town. * La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True - The story is all about between the magical world of DreamTopia and the brutal world of DreamBreak, Alex Fuego, a student from Dream Academy discovers the magical DreamCard to grant the wish and power. With the twenty four souls of DreamTopia, the warriors must to save the DreamTopia. * La Elemagica: Prismatic☆Dream - The story is about a teenage man who was the "long-lost" son of the famous singers in Wuijic, finds his true identity about the magic and his "real" parents who sent from the bright and colorful world of Luminique. The IdolMaster top 12 Finalists and the losing contestants from Believer 12 and Dreamer 12 are the main protagonists of the said series. * La Elemagica: MAGI: School of Oz - This about a Harry Potter like but this is not a dark and gore style. Its about the elements and rainbows also. This about Paul Vamp, a hyper teenager was surprisingly transferred to a mysterious magical school, called MAGI Academy after he was getting addict of online games and social media that make his parents are disappointed. Because he has no time for studying, family, friends, sports, skills and a true love for his life so his gadgets was surrender (before opening). During in his school days, what happens to him, if he gets the magical powers (fire) and wishes to discover the world of Elementis. * La Elemagica: Rainbow Rocks! - TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Adventure Category:La Elemagica Category:Le Pastiche Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy